


Huntress Moon’s Sonata (WhiteRoseWeek2020 Day7)

by NezzFoxe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, RWBY Relationship Week, White Rose Week (RWBY), White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezzFoxe/pseuds/NezzFoxe
Summary: Atlas is in the middle of a civil power struggle between Weiss and Whitley Schnee. While the siblings vie for controlling influence in the Kingdom, a mysterious Huntress appears, claiming to be the assigned Ritter(Knight) of the princess.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Huntress Moon’s Sonata

.

** Huntress Moon’s Sonata **

.

_Red like Roses._

_Mirror, Mirror, tell me something._

_Fills my dreams._

_Who’s the loneliest of all?_

.

.

…

_What in the world is this girl?_

The question Weiss asked herself disappeared with another clash of their blades.

Her rapier whistled through the air, while the other girl’s scythes ripped across like an angry bird’s talons.

Their weapons locked into a stalemate of wills. The floor of the Schnee Family’s courtyard sundered under the weight of their duel. All bystanders and onlookers found themselves in disbelief of what they were witnessing.

_What in the world are you…?_

When Weiss asked the question again, her opponent smiled. As if reading her exact thoughts, the short-haired Huntress smiled.

Weiss felt the concentration point of their weapons pull down, right at the moment the other leaned back.

Then with a roughshod motion, her opponent smashed their forehead into her face.

Weiss reeled, but instinctively backstepped to dissipate some of the force. Her hand went to her nose, which now bled freely. Broken.

She glared icy cold daggers at the young Huntress.

 _“—You’re not gonna say something like that wasn’t fair, are you?”_ the girl taunted.

“Hmph,” Weiss scoffed, before realigning her nose with an audible snap. She then, pinched one side of her nostrils closed, and blew blood out the other. “‘ **Fair’** is a luxury for the weak.”

“Hehe! Not your typical princess, I see…”

The Huntress pulled out her flask, taking an energetic swig before continuing.

Weiss cracked her sword against the stonework. Her Semblance brought forth a giant Glyph, winding rapidly like a clock running fast forward. A quickening was lent to her motion, as well as a measure of weightlessness.

At the same time, a silver glint sharpened in her opponent’s irises. The Huntress pulled headphones over their ears. A soft, but haunting melody could be heard from their lips.

Weiss continued to observe the girl closely. She scrutinized the finest details of them, cataloguing their strengths, weaknesses, behavior. Despite being one, if not _the_ strongest fighter in Atlas, her opponent was able to match her blow for blow.

_It’s time I took this more seriously._

With a twist of her blade, Weiss rewrote the script on her Glyph. The new effect of her Semblance compounded the other, and a colossal armored knight rose from its kneeling position.

The Huntress scowled. Their billowing cloak extended, shedding rose petals in its wake. As the crimson cape whipped about, a great wolf was revealed the size of a horse. Its fur matted black with red highlights, the same as its master’s hair.

Weiss couldn’t help but ask herself again,

_What in the world are you—_

**_Ruby Rose_ ** _?_

.

X X X X X

.

_Earlier that day—_

Weiss attended a meeting with the Kingdom’s Board of Directors.

The top floor of Atlas HQ was surrounded by large window panels. It was almost like they were holding the conference in the sky. They were even higher than some clouds.

And with her hands knitted together, Weiss rested her chin in study. A deep glare sent across the long table to the President of the Board and C.E.O of the Schnee Dust Company.

 _“—Come now, **sister** ,” _Whitley Schnee returned with a snide look. “No need to lose your temper. We both know your proposal is ridiculous.”

“Operation Desert Glaive has fulfilled its primary purpose,” Weiss restated her stance. “We need to recall the Atlesian Fleet from Vacuo. Continuing this pointless war will only waste resources and the lives of our soldiers.”

“I’m afraid I disagree. There are still a number of White Fang cells in the area. With enough time and plotting, they could make another go at toppling the Kingdom.”

“Are you actually suggesting this war continues until we seek out and eliminate every single potential threat? Not only is that unfeasible, but by extending our occupation, we risk creating more enemies than we eliminate.”

“I didn’t expect you to have such a frail outlook on our army. An alliance boasting the combined might of not only Vacuo and Atlas, but Vale and Mistral.”

“We **cannot** completely wipe out the White Fang this way. They will retreat, fight defensively, and exhaust our resources through guerilla warfare. We’ve won the major battles and crippled their organization to a point they cannot operate properly.”

“I have faith our army can mop up the rest.”

“Based on what, exactly?” Weiss pressed. “Your non-existent military record, or the other fact that you haven’t been there yourself?”

Whitley’s brow twitched with visible annoyance.

“Yes, of course. We should all do well to appreciate the wise counsel of our army’s leaders.”

“Is that right?”

“Which is why, I find the suggestions of one of our own Fleet Admirals questionable, seeing as she returned home—by her own approved judgment, without seeing her mission finished. After consulting the other commanding officers, they seem to have registered your actions as almost _cowardly_.”

Weiss remained stone-faced. It took all of her self-control to keep her anger in check.

“I returned to bring sense to the Board. A logic and reasoning that’s been lacking in my absence.”

She looked around the table and saw that Whitley’s faction replaced many of her own representatives. For a moment, she wondered if her brother and his puppeteers extended the Desert Glaive campaign so they could take complete control of the Board.

“The other Kingdoms also wish to press forward with the Operation,” Whitley said, ignoring Weiss’ earlier comments.

“We risk spurring the Faunus population on every continent into revolt.”

“If that is what must happen...” Whitley shrugged.

Weiss bit her lip slightly.

“…Are you all trying to begin a _Fourth_ Crusade?”

Her little brother didn’t respond to the question. An answer in of itself.

“Hm. Unfortunately, it seems we cannot resolve this matter _reasonably_ ,” Whitley emphasized with faked dismay. “So, let us put the matter to a vote, shall we?”

Whitley straightened his business tie, as he stood from his seat. The young man made a show of the whole thing. A pompous grin wore on his snobbish expression, while he drank in the power of his influence. Weiss didn’t need to see the vote to know how it would go.

“Those in favor of withdrawing our forces from Vacuo, raise your hand,” Whitley called.

Down the length of the table, only three hands raised of the twenty.

“Those in favor of keeping our Fleet in Vacuo?”

Weiss fought the rage bubbling in her gut.

“I believe this concludes the matter,” Whitley clapped his hands in business-like fashion. “And with that, this conference is adjourned.”

As the members of the Board began filing out of their seats and out of the room, the only two left were the siblings.

“How long must we dance this dance, sister?” Whitley posed.

“You’re making a mistake, _little_ brother,” Weiss replied.

“Now, now. Envy is an ugly look that tarnishes even your scarred beauty.”

“You fail to see the pawn you’ve become.”

Whitley slammed his fist on the table. But after a moment, composed himself, straightening his tie once more.

“I believe it is time you looked towards building our family legacy, since you’ve already fled—my apologies. Since you’ve _returned_ from the battlefield.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, as part of the Schnee family, I think that would entail settling down. Seeing to our more domestic affairs.”

“You mean, marrying for influence and birthing children?” Weiss flashed a steely glare.

“Your words, not mine.”

“I shall politely and vehemently refuse your idiotic suggestion.”

Whitley paid a small laugh.

“As the Head of our family and the S.D.C., I must insist. In fact, I’ve already done the due diligence of fulfilling one of your formal obligations—one of the many you’ve been neglecting.”

They could practically hear Weiss grinding the back of her teeth. Whitley was taking obvious pleasure in his sibling’s displeasure.

“As you know, every member of our family is required to retain a formal _Ritter_ of one or four.”

“That is an outdated custom,” Weiss scowled.

“It is for your own good and safety.”

“I do **not** need a glorified bodyguard. Especially one appointed by you.”

“Come now, sister. Be amicable. You’re being rude our guest.”

Weiss’ eyes widened slightly, following her brother’s line of sight to the back of the room. There, a figure with a pulled over hood, leaned their back against the window.

_When did they get there?_

_I didn’t sense them?_

“Hm…You’re not quite what I imagined,” Whitley offset his brow. “You _are_ Cardin Winchester, correct?”

“ _Wrong-o, dumbass_ ,” the figure answered.

The girl in the red cloak pulled off their hood to reveal a youthful face. She set her headphones on her neck, while unscrewing the cap on her flask.

After taking a long draught, she squinted her eyes, trying to read something on her hand.

“Which one of you is… _Eissknee?_ Ass knee? No, that can’t be right. Is that right?”

Weiss and Whitley stared at the girl with dead eyes.

“A~nyhoo!”

She pulled out a letter and flung it to Whitley to catch, but it was snatched midflight by Weiss’ deft hand instead.

The woman broke the seal and sped through the contents with a fast eye.

“A Huntress… ** _Ruby Rose_** …Glynda Goodwitch endorsed you to be my Ritter,” Weiss summarized.

“Yeah. Cardin’s head couldn’t fit on the plane, so the Headmaster sent me instead,” Ruby explained.

“ **You** are a Huntress?”

“And, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you’re obviously a chronic drunk, and I find it hard to believe Beacon let someone like you graduate their academy to become a licensed Huntress.”

“Hehe!” Ruby gave a buzzed chuckle. “Lucky me, one of the tests didn’t include sobriety.”

_*Ahem!*_

A none too subtle cough from Whitley drew attentions back to him.

“This is highly unorthodox, not to mention unprofessional. We specifically requested Cardin Winchester for this assignment.”

“Don’t worry. I’m a better Hunter than Cardin or his sorry team,” Ruby smirked.

“That isn’t the point.”

“Did I mention I don’t have any political agendas? Also, I take cash, not credit.”

“Oh?” Whitley murmured with vested interest. He measured the Huntress up and down. “Weiss, why don’t you head home first. I’ll need a private word with Miss Rose.”

Without waiting a beat, Weiss stood from her chair to make her exit. She and Ruby shared an intense stare on passing, before entering the elevator.

When his sister was gone, Whitley addressed the Huntress once more.

“You were sent by Glynda Goodwitch, you say?”

“Yep.”

“Not the Vale Council?”

“They know I’m here. Didn’t pay for my flight, but they didn’t hate the idea of sending me. Cardin would’ve had you owing political favors, right?”

“…How aware are you of the duties expected of you?”

Ruby scrunched her eyes.

“You want me to spy on your sister, right? I know that’s why you wanted to hire her a—what was it again?”

“A _Ritter_ ,” Whitley said. “It’s basically a knight.”

“Oh, wow~ It’s always been my dream to be a knight for some princess!”

“Has it really?”

“Nope!”

“…”

“…I can do this job in my sleep. Well, if…”

“ _If_?”

“If you pay me a little extra than what’s on the contract. Then I’ll do all the spying you want.”

“Hm hm hm,” Whitley chuckled. “I can make the appropriate accommodations. But you must obey all my commands and report to me frequently.”

“Easy enough.”

“And never insult me again.”

“…”

“Or I’ll simply fire you, and hire someone else.”

“Oof. That’s a harder ask, but I’ll try my bestest.”

With a hissing snicker, Ruby turned on her foot to leave.

_Geez…_

_This gig’s gonna be harder than I thought._

…

Once the Huntress was gone, Whitley pulled out his scroll and hit speed dial.

“There’s been some new development, Clover.”

_“You and your Ace-Ops are to report immediately.”_

.

X X X X X

.

On the third floor of the Schnee’s giant family estate, Weiss sat behind the desk of her personal study.

She operated the terminal, speed-reading any intel she could find on Ruby Rose. There was a surprisingly large amount of records concerning the Huntress during her student days. But shortly into her third year at Beacon, all accounts became increasingly obscure. Her days as a full-fledged Huntress, even more so.

_Vague reports on a number of joint Grimm missions, where she’s mentioned only by name._

_Almost no records of being part of a four-man team?_

_Sister and former partner: Yang Xiao Long._

_Registered father: Taiyang Xiao Long._

_Registered mother: Summer Rose._

_Her parents were members of the famous STRQ Team…_

_Qrow Branwen was her mentor figure…_

_Qrow Branwen?_

The name clicked something in Weiss’ memories. Her eyes drew to the old picture frame on her desk. There, she and her older sister posed with pride at her graduation.

_Could there be a connection there?_

_Not likely._

_Otherwise, I don’t see any affiliation with us._

_Hm…_

Weiss unlocked the hidden compartment in her drawer, which housed a scroll. After tapping on its screen, she put in an encrypted call to a certain someone.

 _“—Money,”_ a voice on the other line answered.

Weiss huffed slightly.

“Bags,” she completed the code phrase.

“Hey, princess. Thought I might hear from you soon,” Coco Adel greeted.

“How is the situation in Vacuo?”

“Mmm. Bad. As bad as you might think. Locals DO NOT want us here anymore. Not just the White Fang or the Faunus, but regular old civvies.”

“I tried engineering the recall of our forces.”

“I’m guessing since you used the word ‘tried’, you mean it didn’t f*cking work.”

The bitterness of Coco’s tone wasn’t lost on Weiss. She very much felt the same frustration, which was probably why she allowed such talk. That, and Weiss also found the seasoned veteran’s candidness refreshing in some way.

“My brother’s faction rules the Board. They unanimously ‘voted’ against my proposal.”

“I wonder who saw that coming?”

“All of us.”

“Yeah, but who actually bet on it and made some scratch?”

“This is serious, Coco,” Weiss worded sternly.

“I figured. Time for operation regicide?”

The woman sighed tiredly, sinking into her office chair.

“Even if this is a secure line, I’d prefer you didn’t joke openly of treason.”

“True. Registered. But we are putting your little brother’s head on the chopping block, right? Hello? Weiss?”

Weiss paused for a moment.

“…There’s another reason for my call.”

“Wouldn’t happen to be concerned about me or my team, would ya?”

“There’s a Huntress here. She was sent by Glynda Goodwitch and hired by my brother to be my Ritter.”

“So…Whitley bought you a husband/bodyguard/spy.”

“Those were my first thoughts, as well.”

“Did you think of just refusing? Or you know, killing them?”

“My intuition tells me there’s more to this, and it goes beyond my brother. Also, if I know she’s a spy, I can still feed her false information. A spy I know is a spy can prove useful.”

“Fun conniving stuff,” Coco replied in a bored tone. “Wait, you say ‘ _she’_? Is she cute? Hey, I’m just kidding, Vel!” the soldier yelled off-scroll.

“Her name is Ruby Rose,” Weiss worded seriously. “Records show she attended Beacon during your time.”

“Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose…” Coco muttered in thought. “Wait, _that_ Ruby Rose? The prodigy?”

“Hm. Someone even _you_ would call a prodigy?”

“Yeah. I mean, the girl skipped two years to train at Beacon early. She and her sister really tore up the place when they enrolled together.”

“What else can you tell me about her?”

“Not too much you haven’t probably already found. During her second year, her sister Yang mysteriously disappeared. Ruby filled in with Jaune’s team after they lost Pyrrha Nikos, at least for a while. Then she went solo after that.”

“You haven’t heard anything post her graduation?”

“Nothing but a few whispers on the private military circuit. Stuff like a deep shadow Huntress doing crazy clandestine stuff, exterminating Grimm no one’s ever heard of—but there’s a million of those stories. That said, there is a solid rumor going around she’s one of the chosen few Glynda Goodwitch actually trusts.”

“Anything connecting her to the S.D.C., my family, or possibly the White Fang?”

“I don’t think she’s ever set one foot in Atlas before. No connections to anything Schnee or any of your family’s enemies. None that I know anyway.”

“Which makes her appointment even more peculiar. She accepted this assignment solely on the request of Goodwitch and my brother’s payment? My instincts say, no.”

As the two thought in silence for a moment, Coco spoke again after a time.

“…Need my team to go AWOL for a bit, jet it back to Atlas?”

“No,” Weiss shook her head. “I’d risk tipping my hand early.”

“You sure? I can feel the heeby-jeebs across a continent away. From one alpha female to another, I’ll say it loud and clear, Weiss. If you need our help, just ask it.”

“I **don’t** ask for help.”

“Right. Of course. How could the illustrious and perfect Weiss Schnee ever entertain such an idea?”

“…”

“Well, whatever. Team CFVY’s ready any time. Just make sure to include a generous bonus on the check, Admiral.”

It was then, Weiss heard a commotion coming from the courtyard.

When she peeked through the window, she saw something of a fight going on. Soldiers under her command were doing battle with a single assailant. It was easy to recognize the figure in the fluttering red cloak, standing defiantly in the middle of the chaos.

_What is that girl doing?_

.

X X X X X

.

After her meeting with Whitley, Ruby found her way to the Schnee family estate.

Although the Huntress saw a lot of things during her journeys, the corporate family’s complex inspired something tremendous, if not excessive. While it was called a mansion, by her experience, it was more like three hotels taking up three sides of a square.

Not knowing her client’s exact location, Ruby figured she would simply ask someone for directions. Following that line of thought, she waltzed through the front gate, into the main courtyard where a number of soldiers were stationed and in training. Though they wore similar uniforms to most Atlas military, their armor looked more medieval, specialized. And it didn’t take long before she was questioned by one of them.

“— _Who are you? State your business,”_ a rather bulky soldier approached. Judging by the fancier armor and eloquent decorations, they were a commanding officer.

“Oh, this is going to go well,” Ruby muttered under her breath. “Ruby Rose,” she answered aloud. “My business is…Weiss Schnee’s Ritter? I guess?”

Besides the officer, the crowds of soldiers showed surprised confusion, and immediately began discussing amongst themselves. It wasn’t hard for Ruby to tell she was making a bad first impression. She barely managed any passable ones as it was.

“Greeeaaat,” Ruby said through her teeth. “Well, I can see you guys are super busy. So maybe I’ll just ask a maid or a butler for directions.”

When she tried to head to the nearest building, the officer in charge stepped in front of her.

_I am **way** too sober for this._

Ruby took a casual drink from her flask, then held it out to the soldier.

“Drink?”

“There were rumors about our liege taking on a Ritter. To think they were true.”

“‘Liege’? Please doth telleth to me that I am naught required to speaketh that way.”

“Do you know who we are?”

“Dude. I obviously don’t.”

“We are the princess’ royal guards!”

“Oh, so we’re like coworkers. Coolcoolcool. Uh, so who do we talk to about dental? Cause my last appointment was like—”

The officer whipped the butt of his rifle across Ruby’s mouth.

“How’s that for dental?!”

He leaned down to the same level as Ruby, who was massaging her cheek. The hulking mass of muscles seemed to taunt the smaller girl. His helmet visor hovered right in front of her face.

“We know you’re just a puppet sent by our liege’s nefarious brother. You aren’t the first, and I doubt you will be the last. Now, leave—before I decide to smite you here on the spot.”

“‘Smite’. Am I at the freakin’ Ren Fair?” Ruby spat blood on the ground.

“Leave now, while you still hold your life. Even if you weren’t a spy, you could do little with such weak constitution. Our lady has no time to waste on you.”

“Mmm, uh huh. Jealous AND overprotective. There’s an attractive mix of qualities.” Ruby cranked her jaw back into place. “Thanks for the idea, buddy.”

The crimson Huntress made a short hop, and trapped the officer’s helmet in a vice grip. And then, with a deceptive strength, brought the larger man slamming to the ground head first. Aura coursed through Ruby’s arm to her fingertips. A shockwave followed the blow, driving the man’s skull deeper into the stone floor, sending cracks through the tiled concrete.

When Ruby stood, she lifted the officer’s damaged helmet, and punted it to the middle of the other soldiers.

“Why try to find the princess, when I can just make the princess find me?”

…

When Weiss arrived on the scene, a number of unconscious soldiers scattered the yard. Plants, stonework, and training equipment were ruined beyond repair. Those who remained of her army unit held unsteady weapons towards the intruder.

The Huntress rested her giant scythe across her shoulders, provoking any challenger to come forward with a hand. None dared answer the taunts. Well, none except maybe one.

“Oh, hey. Look who showed up,” Ruby grinned. “Sorry about the damages. We got a little carried away with the training sesh.”

Weiss turned her gaze to the subordinates still conscious. The fear sown into them was plain to see. They also looked to her for some kind of support. It was troublesome, but she couldn’t overlook this. It would damage her reputation and lower the morale of those who stood in her faction. And that was the last thing she needed right now.

“You overdid this,” Weiss glared.

“They started it,” Ruby replied.

“I don’t tolerate fighting among allies.”

“Tell it to the big guy over there…once he wakes up from his nap.”

“You will be punished accordingly.”

“Mmm~” Ruby scratched her chin. “I don’t think I will.”

Weiss drew her Myrtenaster, holding it straight ahead in a threatening manner. It caused the demeanor in the other to darken drastically.

“Are you sure about this, princess?” Ruby glared. “My job is to protect you, you know.”

“Then you should have chosen your actions more wisely. Now, you face the consequences of your reckless behavior.”

“I think I’ll find it in myself to live with that. Can’t promise you will, though.”

“Last warning, Ruby Rose. Stand. Down.”

“You first, ice queen.”

“…”

“…”

The two watched each other closely, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. They didn’t so much as blink as they locked stares. Their fingers curled around their respective weapons, adjusting their grips.

The air stagnated with a deathly stillness.

And in the wake of the heavy atmosphere, one duelist broke the tension.

Weiss bolted from her position, sword poised above her shoulder. Ruby was late to receive, being the reactor. Once Weiss was within striking distance, a flurry of stabs was unleashed. Each aimed at a specific body part with precision.

Ruby spun her Crescent Rose, deflecting the blows. Once she braved the onslaught, she swung two heavy slashes in answer. But Weiss simply jumped over the first blow, and backpedaled out of the second’s reach.

The duelists measured each other from the small exchange. Both expert fighters with a wealth of experience, considering their young age. It made it all the more important to accurately gauge the skills of their opponent.

The next phase of their match would begin when one decided to elevate the difficulty of the fight. And Ruby would be the initiator this time.

She took a long sip from her flask and wiped her mouth with a refreshed breath. The strong stench of alcohol made Weiss turn her nose slightly.

No sooner had Ruby finished quenching her thirst, she dashed forward with an unnatural speed. Her body twisted far, preparing a horizontal slash.

Weiss predicted the attack. For a second, she thought it could’ve been a feint because it was so telegraphed. But she understood quickly why it didn’t matter if the move was read beforehand.

The crimson strike was so quick, so violent, Weiss couldn’t evade its reach and was forced to block. She felt the air driven out of her. Her protective Aura gave a visible shudder, despite defending. And the assault didn’t stop there.

Ruby sunk low, tearing her scythe at Weiss’ ankles, forcing the fencer to jump. But while she was midair, Ruby carved Crescent Rose through the floor, then into a rising slash. Weiss barely blocked the blow in time, which sent her flying.

_What in the world is this girl?_

Weiss had trouble grasping Ruby’s fighting style. It was too haphazard. It lacked the timing and form of orthodox technique—and that made it difficult to read in a different sense. If she had to put it into words,

_A variant of drunken boxing?_

As Weiss put distance between herself and Ruby, the Huntress chucked her scythe at her. The spinning blade grinded against Myrtenaster like a screaming buzzsaw. Sparks cascaded in every direction.

When she mustered enough strength to parry the weapon up, Ruby reappeared, ready to receive it. But instead of catching her weapon, she opted to kick it down towards Weiss again. Orange lights showered the courtyard once more.

_What kind of warrior purposely throws their weapon, their lifeline—where an opponent could possibly take it?_

Weiss pinned down the scythe and held it underfoot. Readying to face an unarmed opponent, she prepared to strike in her next breath. But her inhale was cut short, as Ruby almost cleaved her head down with a _second_ scythe.

The fencer broke off once more, retreating to a safe distance. At the same time, the Huntress recovered her first weapon. Both scythes now spinned in each hand intermittently.

The image of Ruby took on the appearance of a mad dancing reaper. It continued to unnerve, but also impress.

_There’s no convention to her movements…_

_I’ll focus on my own techniques instead._

While Weiss planned her next course of action, Ruby made her own assessments.

_Huh. It’s not just her personality that’s cold._

_Anyone else would be panicking right now._

_You’re too cool, Weiss._

_Hm?_

Ruby noticed a path of Glyphs materializing on her location. It wasn’t a second later, she heard an ear-piercing screech cry through the air. Weiss had moved through the first Acceleration Glyph, and sped into the next. Like a silver lightning bolt, the outstretched Myrtenaster struck Ruby center mass.

She was able to block the thrust, but it was like being hit by a sonic boom at pointblank. The aftershock alone made Ruby’s Aura dip significantly. And the moment she was able to recover, another Glyph appeared next to her.

_Seriously?!_

Ruby’s cloak enveloped her, whisking her away to an empty space above. But no sooner had she revealed herself again, a new Glyph materialized before her eyes.

Then, the bolt of silver lightning struck twice. It zigzagged through the relay portals, right to its intended target. The point of Myrtenaster chiseled against the cross block of Ruby’s scythes.

_You’re mine!_

In the brief standstill, red thorned vines lashed from her cape. The tendrils wrapped around the fencer, effectively putting an end to the overpowering tactic.

Weiss had no choice, but to hold her sword down with both hands. The two entered a stalemate. Ruby’s raw strength was equally matched by Weiss, who conjured Strengthening Glyphs along her body.

_What in the world are you, Ruby Rose?_

Weiss found herself repeating the question.

_Is this Magic?_

_But she isn’t a Maiden._

She stared into her opponent’s eyes, which glinted with an uncanny silver.

Their interlocked weapons shifted down, and Ruby headbutted her in the face.

The two broke apart. Weiss corrected her broken nose. All the while, Ruby taunted her.

“ _You’re not gonna say something like that wasn’t fair, are you?”_

“Hmph. **‘Fair’** is a luxury for the weak.”

“Hehe! Not your typical princess, I see…”

The duelists prepared to elevate themselves to the next stage of the match. Weiss summoned a giant armored knight with her Semblance. Likewise, Ruby conjured a wolf from the curtain of her cape. The minor altercation leading to the battle was lost on them. Now, there was only victory or defeat, and possibly—life or death.

Ruby tapped the front of her foot against the ground in rhythm. She twirled her scythes in ritual. A haunting melody left her lips, lending her visage to a depiction of darkest omen.

In the opposite, Weiss waved her sword like a conductor’s wand. Multiple Glyphs lit her pathway to Ruby. If the pattern followed the previous, the fencer along with her knight, would bolt across like thunder.

But then, something odd happened.

As Weiss and her summon moved through the first relay point, she caught a glimpse of Ruby’s expression. The Huntress glanced about her surroundings, particularly eyeing their audience. Not only the soldiers, but also the servants watching from the windows.

The two clashed. Forces of conflicting natures warped the atmosphere and even the reality around them. But as the friction dissipated and the world corrected itself, only one combatant was still standing by the end of it.

Weiss understood the feedback from her blade. She contemplated the reason for it, before a cacophony of cheers filled the courtyard.

Soldiers, servants, secretaries, and other workers. They cheered Weiss Schnee’s victory, for the victory of their princess.

_Hmph._

Despite winning the match, the result was bittersweet.

_…She let me win._

Weiss scowled at the crumpled Huntress on the ground, pretending to be knocked out. Ruby opened one eye slightly to see how things were going.

_Well, if you’re going to play the part of the defeated,_

_You should fully commit._

Ruby wasn’t too sure, but she thought she saw Weiss show the briefest of smiles. There was a bad feeling from it. And the feeling was confirmed, when Weiss stomped Ruby’s head, rendering her fully unconscious.

_Honestly,_

_What in the world are you, Ruby Rose?_

.

X X X X X

.

“Mmm…” Ruby groaned.

_“Mirror~ Tell me something~_ _♪_ _Hm hm hmm~_ _♪_ _”_

“Huh…?”

When Ruby woke, it was to the sound of someone singing. A transient voice that seemed to echo through to her soul.

She scanned her surroundings and found herself in some bedroom. The décor was lavish with a hardwood interior. She wondered if all the rooms in the Schnee mansion were as fancy as this.

Beside her, working on a tablet while absentmindedly singing, was Weiss Schnee.

“Finally decided to wake up?”

“Oh. Morning, Weiss.” Ruby felt some soreness in her head. “Well, I wouldn’t have to wake up, if you didn’t hit me with that low blow at the end!”

“I was making certain your defeated routine would hold under closer scrutiny.”

“Uh huh. I doubt that.”

“You also purposely let me win, so I was simply venting my frustrations.”

“That sounds more like the truth. You know I was helping you, right?”

“The reason behind your actions is not lost on me.”

Weiss understood immediately why Ruby chose to take that dive. With the Admiral’s impromptu return home before Operation Desert Glaive was finished, the ease with which Whitley overruled anything she proposed, and then, the hiring of a random stranger to be Ritter—an individual that was able to combat Weiss on equal footing. All of it combined to reduce the credibility she had. And if Ruby managed to defeat her, and publicly at that, it was possible Weiss’ reputation would never recover.

Once Ruby understood that, she purposely lost while putting up a good fight. If anything, the Huntress succeeded in elevating the princess’ credibility instead.

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” Weiss told her.

“Usually people just thank me for helping them.”

“I didn’t ask for your help.”

“No, you don’t look like the type that does.” Ruby was sitting up, when the blanket covering her bare body fell. “Wup!” She quickly snatched the covers and held it to her chest.

“…”

“Why am I naked?”

“I had to treat your wounds.”

“Suuuure. Isn’t there, like, a workplace harassment seminar that talks about stuff like this?”

“Sex is actually one of the duties expected of a Ritter.”

Ruby threw Weiss a crooked stare.

“…I guess if it was with a princess like you, I’d be okay with it.”

“…”

“That was a joke.”

“I’m sure.”

Weiss set down her tablet to turn to the girl. She didn’t fail to notice a certain twinkle in the other’s eyes. Was it interest? Maybe, lust?

_She was probably half-joking at least._

_It wouldn’t be the first time I seduced someone unintentionally._

“Your filthy clothes are being cleaned,” Weiss explained, “so you’ll have to wait until they are done.”

“But it’s cold~” Ruby pleaded promptingly.

“…Fortunately, I have just the thing.”

“Oh?”

Weiss reached over…to pick a flask off the nightstand, and hand it to her.

“‘Kay. Not where I thought that was leading, but this is good too.” Ruby took the drink gratefully and drained a good gulp.

“Hmmm.”

Weiss thought back to the image of Ruby’s body while treating her. The numerous scars and scores carved across the Huntress, wounds from all manner of weapons and beasts. The considerable amount of training that had to go into forging such a body. If their fight hadn’t already proven it, the sight of Ruby’s nakedness communicated how truly formidable an individual she was.

It definitely piqued Weiss’ interest in a similar way.

And she caught herself staring a little too much.

“In any case,” Weiss coughed. “I’m surprised you were capable of exercising proper judgment. Is this foolish, awkward drunk persona a façade?”

“Psh! Nah. I’m pretty much drunk all the time.”

“I could’ve killed you by accident. There was a chance I didn’t realize you losing on purpose.”

Ruby shrugged, folding her arms behind her head and lying back down.

“I got the feeling you knew what you were doing.”

“Still, that was a risk you took.”

“Always did know how to take one on the chin.”

Weiss reached over to tilt Ruby’s face up in her hand. The sudden touch made Ruby blush a little. And on closer inspection, Weiss could see a diagonal wound scarred across the Huntress’ chin. It was extremely sharp and deep by the looks of it. Even compared to her other injuries, this one was different.

Weiss carefully wiped some of the blood dripping from the gash.

“Did I do this?”

“Hah…Nah,” Ruby’s expression soured. “It opens up sometimes. Got it a long time ago.”

“I see.”

“……Could you stop staring at it? I don’t stare at yours.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize I was.”

“…How’d you get yours?”

Weiss touched on the scar cutting down her left eye. An old wound that never fully healed, and also bled from time to time.

“Training accident… A test of my father’s that I failed. Yours?”

“…A fun farewell gift from my stepsister.”

“Your stepsister?”

“You don’t have to pretend,” Ruby told her. “I’m sure you did your homework on me, before our little courtyard brawl.”

“…”

They both went silent for a moment. Each wondered why they decided to tell each other the truth, when they could have easily manufactured some lie. To share something deeply personal, but also throw it out like something casual. It was a strange feeling.

“Ruby Rose.”

“Yeah, Weiss?”

“This will be your room for the remainder of your assignment.”

“Oh. So, I get a room,” Ruby nodded. “Nice. I thought we were joking, but you’re really alright with the whole me being your Ritter thing?”

“I don’t joke. And you will be my Ritter in name only. At least, until you’ve finished serving your purpose.”

“Sounds good. Wasn’t looking for a permanent gig.”

Weiss stood to leave the room. She reached the door, when Ruby’s voice called out to her.

“You’re a good singer.”

“…”

When Weiss turned slightly to see the girl, Ruby was beaming at her with a genuine smile.

“…Thank you.”

The door closed gently behind her.

Weiss pressed her back against it.

_I don’t sing anymore. I must sound horrible now._

_At least, by my standards._

_…_

_How many people have complimented my singing, and I never felt a thing?_

_But this girl…_

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose to settle her emotions.

_When was the last time I thanked someone…?_

A bitter sigh escaped her. An irregular tightness gripped her chest.

_She’s going to be more trouble than I thought._

_Ruby Rose…_

_Such a dolt._

.

.

.

_(This is part one of a two-shot. The second half will be uploaded within the week.)_


	2. Huntress Moon's Sonata (Part Two)

.

** Huntress Moon’s Sonata Part Two **

.

_Bring me to the place you rest._

_Mirror, what’s inside of me._

_White is cold and always yearning._

_Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone?_

.

.

On the desert plains of Vacuo, the sun hung high in the sky. Not a cloud in sight to keep its harsh rays at bay. And everyone below, stationed at the military camp felt its scorching heat.

Suddenly, a great pillar of sand erupted like a tapped geyser. The impact resounded the outer perimeter of the base, and the first four to respond to the possible enemy attack was Team CFVY.

…But on seeing the cause of the ruckus, the four laxed their guard.

“Shoulda known you two were at it again,” Coco rested a hand on her hip.

Before her, were two figures drenched in sweat. No doubt the large explosion earlier was the result of their sparring session. Though, it was probably closer to a deathmatch by any regular person’s standards.

Velvet went off to a tent earlier, and came back with a towel for Weiss and Ruby.

“You know, I’m glad you made a new friend, Weiss,” Coco started. “But you guys have **got** to stop freaking everybody out. It’s like you’re gaslighting the whole camp. Not to mention we haven’t seen a lot of action, so everyone’s got an itchy trigger finger.”

“We should have them…run drills then…” Weiss panted while wiping her forehead.

“Not the point, princess.”

“I’m aware.”

Weiss dragged her feet past Team CFVY and back to base camp. Ruby followed after, heaving the same heavy breaths. Coco could do nothing else, but shrug and go the same way.

The group weaved through a number of tents and temporarily erected shelters. Some soldiers were returning to their training after the false alarm.

Finally arriving at one of the stationed airships, Weiss and Ruby collapsed on the floor of the cargo hold.

The shaded cold steel felt nice against their backs. Seeing this happen several times before, Coco blasted the air conditioner at full power— _or at least, it should have._

“AC’s broken,” she frowned. “Mind working your magic, princess?”

Weiss had to take a few deep breaths, before her finger went to drawing a Glyph in the air. Once the inscription completed, freezing mist filled the hull before quickly evaporating. The drop in temperature was instant and most welcome.

“MmmmMMM~!!!” Ruby stretched her limbs, trying to absorb as much cold as possible.

When it wasn’t enough, she ended up stripping off most of her clothes, chucking them unceremoniously to the side. Only her sports bra and spats she kept on.

While Weiss couldn’t help staring in silence, Velvet was immediately pushing Yatsuhashi and Fox outside.

“Hoho,” Coco tilted her sunglasses down. “You grew up since I last saw you at Beacon, _little_ red. Sure you and Yang aren’t related? Cause you’re kinda filled out in the right places too.”

 _“—COCO!”_ Velvet scolded.

“Relax, Vee. Just appreciating the view. Yours is the only body I wanna touch~♥”

“I’ll throw you out of the plane too!”

“Just for looking? If that’s the case, you’d have to chuck Weiss out too.”

“What? Weiss wouldn’t—”

The two turned to see their boss still ogling the sweaty, semi-naked Huntress. Although because of the woman’s eternally serious face, it was less like ogling and more like intense observation. It made for a strange sight.

“Weiss?” Coco called to her. “Remnant to Weiss. Might wanna put your eyes back in your skirt.”

“— _Meh. It’s fine,_ ” Ruby scoffed. “She already saw me naked anyway.”

“Hoh. So, you two are like _that_.”

“­— _That’s ridiculous,_ ” Weiss finally responded.

“Ah. The perverted statue speaks!”

“Velvet. The afternoon report.”

In response to Weiss’ command, Velvet pulled out her scroll and began reading off details of their army’s condition. Meanwhile, Ruby grabbed a nearby clipboard and started fanning the inside of her bra. Every once in a while, she caught Weiss sneaking a glance at her, but pretended not to notice—something that was occurring more and more lately.

It had been a month since Weiss rejoined Vacuo’s campaign with Ruby tagging along as her Ritter. Although their forces were on the frontlines, there wasn’t much for the specialist battalion to do. Regular scouting missions were left to other divisions, and the hunting of White Fang cells was going poorly, so there was a scarcity of targets their elite troops could be deployed against.

This held true until yesterday, when an unnamed source possibly identified the hideout of Sienna Khan; one of the top Executive Officers of the White Fang. But there was a reason they couldn’t go after her immediately.

 _“—Whitley’s entourage should be arriving at 17:00,”_ Velvet iterated. “Preparations for the joint task force are complete. Other Kingdoms’ aircrafts are standing by, ready for sortie.”

Coco clicked her tongue in annoyance.

“You sure this is smart, Weiss? If the info leaks, we lose our shot at taking down Khan. We shouldn’t wait for that punk to go ahead with this op.”

“Unfortunately,” Weiss sighed, “my brother is purposely withholding our target’s location until he arrives. The silver lining being, Sienna’s location is almost impossible to leak.”

“Unf*cking believable.”

“I know. Your frustrations are shared.”

“It’s more than that. That idiot is trying to turn this into a stupid PR stunt, right before his reelection.”

“I am **aware** of the circumstances, Coco,” Weiss stressed. “But I can’t deny the chance to dismantle a major part of the White Fang’s leadership.”

“I get that, but did it have to be _us_?”

“I volunteered our unit to run point. Better in our hands than someone else’s. Especially those with ulterior motives.”

“And if the op goes FUBAR or Sienna isn’t there?”

“Responsibilities for the failure will fall on us. I included the calculations with that risk in mind, as well.”

“You’re putting a lot of faith in your brother not screwing us over,” Coco glared. “Unless, you got another play up your sleeve.”

“I do.”

“Please tell me it involves burying Whitley’s body in the desert, where no one will ever find him. Little prick has it coming.”

At that moment, Ruby’s scroll began ringing.

The Huntress put on some clothes and looked at the caller.

“Speaking of the ‘little prick,’” she grinned bitterly, before taking the call outside.

Once Ruby was gone, Coco turned more seriously to Weiss.

“Hey, she _is_ a spy, right?”

“…Of that, I have no doubt,” Weiss confirmed.

“If you give us the signal to execute Whitley, what happens to her?”

“Didn’t I go over this already? **Everyone** belonging to my brother’s faction, including those backing them or supporting them—all are to be neutralized. Ruby Rose falls into that category.”

“You sure you can do that?”

This time, it was Weiss’ turn to shoot Coco a serious glare.

“You doubt my ability to carry out such a simple task?”

“Pff!” Coco shrugged. “The way you talk about her when she’s not around…nah. I don’t.”

“So, what is the problem?”

“The problem is, when she _is_ around, you look at her the same way Vel looks at me during mating season.”

 _“—COCO!!!!”_ Velvet pounded her fists on her team leader’s back.

“Never thought I’d be the one to remind you to keep your priorities straight.”

“My objectives are clear,” Weiss affirmed. “The interest in Ruby Rose is purely professional. And if the time comes when I truly have to fight her, I’ll have won because I watched her so closely.”

“Sure, moneybags. _Whatever you gotta tell yourself._ ”

…

Outside the airship, Whitley’s voice came over Ruby’s scroll.

“What can you tell me about my sister’s plans?”

“Everything’s on the up and up,” Ruby replied in monotone. “Prep for the op is on standby.”

“……Is that all you can tell me?” Whitley’s frustration was apparent. “What about any other plans she might have?! How is she organizing any hidden forces?!”

“Weiss is really careful about stuff like that, ‘specially around me. Your sister isn’t stupid.”

“What am I paying you for?! You’re supposed to spy on her, so do some spying!”

“Alright, alright. Don’t crap your diaper over it. I’m not half-assing the job, but I can’t report anything I don’t hear. Unless you want me to make stuff up, then Weiss and Team CFVY are planning to assassinate you the moment you step off the airship.”

“That’s not funny!”

Ruby sighed loudly into her scroll.

“You really wanna know what your sister and her unit are thinking? They’re tired of losing people to IEDs and walk-in ambushes. If killing Sienna Khan brings them one step closer to ending this campaign, they’ll do it happily.”

“…”

“So, for both her sake AND yours – tell me the information on Sienna Khan is real.”

“…My sources confirm its legitimacy.”

“Who are your sources?” Ruby pressed.

“I can’t say. Just get my sister to cooperate when I arrive.”

“Who are you getting this intel from? Is it actually from your guys, or just something your _benefactors_ told you?”

“Enough! You are not the one who asks **me** questions! YOU work for me! Remember? How I handle my business is above your paygrade!”

“Yeah. Sure thing, bosserino. Just don’t give Weiss a reason to pull the trigger first.”

“You just worry about doing your job and protecting me!”

“Heh. I can at least promise you that. I won’t let Weiss kill you.”

The communication cut out instantly. Ruby could only breathe another long sigh, while draining half her flask in one go.

When she returned to the airship, the eyes of Weiss, Coco, and Velvet fell on her.

“…So?” Ruby grinned. “How’d the wiretap sound? Came out clear?”

“You know we tapped your scroll?” Coco asked quizzically.

“I left it alone with Weiss enough times to be sure. I’d be more surprised if you didn’t.”

“So what? You’re like a double-triple agent or something?”

“Who knows? But you get the gist, right?”

Ruby switched from Coco to Weiss with a questioning look. The Admiral continued to stare back, reading into the Huntress’ intentions.

“A truce with my brother,” Weiss answered. “He doesn’t begin hostilities and neither do I.”

“Bingo!” Ruby made finger guns.

“I find it hard to trust in that completely—or you, for that matter.”

“Mmm. Guess I can’t do much about that. But I think we’ve hung around each other long enough for you to tell that you can trust me. At least, just about that far.”

The two shared a silent staring contest for a few seconds.

“……Who do you really work for?” Weiss asked.

Ruby only chuckled awkwardly.

_“Wouldn’t you like to know.”_

.

X X X X X

.

It was late in the afternoon, when a fleet of airships encroached the barren mountain range.

The land formation wound the desert dunes like a protruding spine. Its syringe-like peaks and rough rock formations made the terrain particularly treacherous. And if that wasn’t enough, every once in a while, a great worm the size of a whale, would leap out of the sand and dive back down.

They were dubbed the _Arrakis_ , and they were one of the largest species of Grimm to inhabit Remnant. A monster so gigantic, its open maw drew similarities to a giant cavern. Rough bone plated its exterior, along with numerous spiked quills. Though they lacked eyes or ears, they were able to sense vibrations in the sand and devoured any unsuspecting prey that wandered into their territory.

The gust kicked up from the airships alone, was enough to attract a swarm of them. A few of their carriers were nearly gobbled up due to the terrifying heights the Grimm could jump.

And it was in the middle of this nest of desert titans, the hideout of Sienna Khan was rumored to be.

The fleet commanders of every bridge did their best to ignore the Grimm. Their focus fixed on the mountains ahead. Small cave openings dotted the structures. They could already see rapid movement inside. And with the enhanced images brought up on their monitors, the figures were confirmed to be members of the White Fang.

As the army continued its approach, Weiss, Ruby, and the members of Team CFVY entered the bridge of the Atlesian Fleet’s flagship.

The control room was the size of a small theater. Rows upon rows of personnel coordinated collectively on various monitors. And in the middle of the chaos, a large projector displayed the mountains ahead.

Those who stood around the 3D model were the joint leaders of the operation. A few members of the Board were also present for the momentous occasion.

Weiss’ group took their place around the rectangular console. The digital map displayed the finest details of the outside in real time. It drove the harshness of the landscape and the daunting presence of the Grimm deeper into their minds.

“Perfect place for a hideout,” Ruby commented.

“Perfect place for an ambush too,” Coco added.

_*Ahem!*_

All attentions turned to Whitley, who smiled confidently.

“It won’t matter what defenses they’ve prepared or what schemes they have ready. They cannot escape now. Our encirclement is impeccable.”

“— _Someone’s having fun playing pretend general_ ,” Coco side-whispered to Weiss. “If we did this right, we could’ve hit ‘em with small teams and the element of surprise on our side. A lot of our people are going to die, because he decided to share the location at the last second…”

“Hold your temper,” Weiss whispered back. “Be ready for anything. If you have the energy to get angry, focus it towards your surroundings and safeguarding our troops.”

“Yeah. I get it…!”

 _“—Ms. Schnee.”_ A man approached Weiss and saluted. “It’s been some time, ma’am.”

He was a handsome man. Well-built, dressed in a neat uniform with a giant harpoon sword on his back.

His name was Clover Ebi, and he was the leader of Atlas’ elite Ace-Ops team.

“So is has, Captain,” Weiss greeted back. “If I remember correctly, the last time we saw each other was…”

“During General Ironwood’s trial.”

“Mm,” Weiss nodded with empathy. “He’s a good man. The ridiculous charges brought against him will not hold.”

“I can only hope.”

“It would have been good to have him with us today. Instead, we should act as if he is.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Clover glanced over Weiss’ group, looking at each person briefly. The Ace-Ops behind him did the same. Some were sending condescending looks through the hologram. Naturally, Ruby and members of Team CFVY mugged them back.

“That’s them, huh?” Coco tilted her sunglasses down. “Ironwood’s old pipe-hitters turned Whitley’s Ritters… _Don’t look like much._ ”

Ruby wasn’t surprised by the hostilities between the two camps. It could be said that Weiss hired Team CFVY to be the counterpart to Whitley’s Ace-Ops. An inkling that registered on some level with each member.

As tensions rose, their flagship came to a halt. The rest of the fleet completed their formations and began deploying troops.

Everyone on the bridge diverted focus to the mission. Some officers were belting out orders, coordinating their teams. A few operators were piloting androids to perform complex maneuvers. From above, it was like watching ants invade another ant colony.

As the mission progressed, Weiss kept a sharp eye for anything irregular. Her focus didn’t fall solely on the situation outside, but what was also happening on the bridge. Measuring the tiny reactions of those around her to the operation’s progression— _she found she didn’t like what she saw._

There were varying levels of anxiety among the representatives. Her brother seemed worried, eager to succeed, and dangerously paranoid. And then, there were the movements of the White Fang below.

Even if they’d sighted the fleet ahead of time, there was a calm execution in their defenses that was out of place. There was a possibility they expected their hideout to be found eventually, or maybe they leaked its location on purpose. Whatever it was, something felt contrived about the whole thing. And it didn’t help that their side was experiencing significant losses against the mountainous siege defense.

Weiss glanced to the side and saw Ruby showing the same perplexity at the situation.

“What do you think?” she asked.

“Do you really wanna know?”

“Yes. Your opinion.”

“……I think you should scrap the op, Weiss,” Ruby add her input. “Then, frag the whole mountain.”

“So that’s the conclusion you came to as well.”

 _“—What are you talking about?!”_ Whitley yelled incredulously. “We can’t destroy the mountain! How could we tell if we killed Sienna or not?”

“You won’t, not for sure anyway,” Ruby answered. “But with some time, observe the White Fang’s movements, collect intel, and you might know then.”

“That is NOT the point of this mission! We are to eliminate Sienna Khan _and_ collect proof of her demise.”

“You can get proof after the fact.”

“That’s not good enough!”

“You mean, not in time for reelection.”

Ruby could see the veins popping out of Whitley’s temple. The President of the Board was about to go into a tirade, when Clover laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Let us handle this,” he suggested, and turned to the rest of the leaders. “Judging by how the White Fang are holding and what our sensors have mapped of the structure…”

Clover went to outlining the 3D projection to a deep point in one of the mountains.

“We can say with relative certainty that the target is here,” he pointed, marking the coordinates with a pulsing red dot. “I volunteer my team to go.”

“No!” Whitley refused. “I need you and your team to stay here. You’re too valuable to risk losing on this mission. Our men are already closing in, it’s just a matter of time.”

“With all due respect, sir. The way the White Fang are digging in, it’ll take too long to go through by normal means. There’s also the fuel consumption of our Fleet to think of. We’ll need to return back to base to resupply, before we penetrate their defenses. And that runs the risk of them escaping in the meantime.”

“I—But…!”

“Please, sir. Time is of the essence.”

“I said, no damn it! I know! We can send Team CFVY in!”

Coco and her team’s expressions immediately darkened, while Whitley haughtily addressed Weiss.

“They _are_ one of the highest-rated private military teams, aren’t they? It’s why you hired them, sister. Let’s put them to work.”

 _“—Don’t do this, Weiss,”_ Coco whispered. “You know this is exactly what he wants.”

“Hey! What are you whispering about?! All you have to do is obey our orders! That’s what we’ve been paying you to do!”

“Alright. I’ve had it about to here, you little shi—”

 **“Enough.”** The single word from Weiss silenced any more bickering. “There is another problem we are overlooking.”

Her hand went to mapping another route to Sienna’s approximate location.

“There are _two_ tunnels, which are the shortest and likely most protected routes from the target to the outside. We need to control both or Sienna might escape through either.”

“And going through two entry points affords us the chance of finding Sienna quicker,” Clover nodded along. “We might cause them to split their focus and their resources in the process.”

“To that end…” Weiss closed her eyes momentarily. “…Sending **both** the Ace-Ops Team and Team CFVY to the separate entrances is our best course of action.”

“Or we could just frag the whole mountain, like Ruby said!” Coco interrupted.

“I WILL NOT GRANT MY PERMISSION FOR THAT!” Whitley shouted. “None of the leaders of the other Kingdoms will agree either!”

On cue, the other representatives of Vale and Mistral nodded with the same thoughts. It was likely there was an agreement to share credit for the mission’s success. As such, the whole army was practically forced to follow their political agendas.

This was a crucial moment.

All attentions turned to Weiss, who was left with a difficult choice to make.

She could read the thoughts behind Coco’s hard stare. Weiss could initiate a hostile coup right now. They could carry on with her and Ruby’s initial idea of leveling the whole mountain. It would gamble overpowering Whitley and the Ace-Ops. Not to mention going against the representatives of the other Kingdoms, which came with its own dire consequences.

On the other hand, she could send Teams CFVY and Ace-Ops to eliminate Sienna like previously suggested. In this case, she would be left alone. The only ally left on the bridge would be Ruby, who was most likely to side with Whitley instead. Her brother must know this, since he didn’t voice protests against his Ritters leaving anymore.

 _“—I promise not to let anything happen to you,”_ Ruby’s voice rang like a bell, dispelling Weiss’ tumultuous thoughts. “ **Either** of you,” the girl smiled assuringly.

There was a rare break in Weiss’ poker-face expression. Almost like a crooked smile, but one that remained skeptical.

“Ugh! Scout’s honor!” Ruby saluted ridiculously. “Well, not like I was ever a scout. Huntress’ honor?”

“Hm.” The edge of Weiss’ mouth wrinkled slightly with a tinged warmth.

_There’s something special about this girl that continues to surprise me…_

_She’s the only one here, who doesn’t reek of ulterior motives._

_And I think she is correct._

_Rather being on my side or my brother’s, it would be more accurate to say she’s impartial in her allegiances._

With that in mind, Weiss made her decision.

_“We will send Team CFVY and the Ace-Ops in.”_

.

X X X X X

.

Two hours into the mission, the sun had set for some time.

The night’s canvas painted the sky. Its moon was especially bright, dyed in a hue of haunting red. _A Huntress Moon_ some called it. And its omen appearance gave voice to the blood still being shed on the ground.

On the ship’s bridge, army commanders continued to monitor their troops’ movements. Weiss and Ruby were especially paying attention to Teams CFVY and the Ace-Ops progress.

The two units made their way through the 3D map’s projection. Slowly but surely, they were fighting their way to Sienna Khan’s estimated location.

It was some time after deployment, did tragedy strike.

An IED caught the Ace-Ops off guard, causing an immediate cut out of their optics. All monitor feeds disconnected. Communications with their supporting forces was also lost.

“What is going on?!” Whitley panicked. “Where are Clover and his team?!”

 _“—We’re trying to reestablish connections now, sir!”_ one of the ship’s personnel informed him.

“Well, do it faster! How could this have happened?! They were supposed to be the elite of the elite! How could they fall for such a simple trap!”

Weiss thought about cautioning her brother’s outburst for a moment, but saw the uselessness in such an act. As Whitley and the rest of their commanders were in a panic, the Admiral kept her cool. Her attention was still focused on the blinking dot on the map, which indicated the team’s last location. If their beacon was still intact, there was still a good chance that…

_*Krrkhh!*_

_“—This is Clover, reporting in,”_ the voice came over the radio. “There was a cave-in. The tunnel ahead is collapsed.”

Before Whitley or anyone could say anything, Weiss hit speaker on the control panel.

“Are you in any condition to resume your mission?”

“Negative, ma’am. It’d take too long to dig through the rubble. Members of my team have also been severely injured.”

“Understood. We’re cutting a medivac unit to you now. They will be waiting for you at the entrance.”

“Roger…And I’m sorry.”

“Just get yourself back in one piece, Captain.”

“Ma’am.”

The line ended with a click. Weiss ordered a light transport to the Ace-Ops location, while having the emergency care unit on standby to receive them. In the next second, she was already contacting Team CFVY and informing them of the situation.

“So it’s all on us,” Coco chuckled. “Time for the clutch play of the day, huh.”

“This operation hinges on your unit’s success. Failure is not an option.”

“Yeah, princess. I hear ya. No pressure.”

For a moment, Weiss entertained the idea of retreating Team CFVY. They had more grounds to withdraw their troops and simply demolish the hideout. With the Ace-Ops out of commission, overpowering Whitley and his people through sheer force became simple. A thought that was probably shared by Coco as well, because in the next second…

“We’ll see the mission through, Admiral,” the team leader announced. “Lost too many people to just bow out like this. Gotta make this count and put that W on the board.”

“…Understood. Keep us posted. Double-check your surroundings for IEDs.”

“Don’t worry, princess. We’re pros. But I guess if the Ace-Ops fell for them, we can’t be too careful.”

“Indeed.”

It was then, Weiss sensed something strange beside her. Ruby had leaned closer to the map. Her eyes searched for something rapidly. Then, her focus went to the multiple rows of monitors on the bridge.

The Huntress had obviously picked up on something. Weiss wondered why she was so silent, and before she could ask—Ruby picked up the private phone on the control panel. The line was usually reserved for primary ranking officers, but Weiss didn’t stop her. Only paying close attention to what would be said.

“Coco, switch to the private line,” Ruby told her.

Detecting the seriousness in the other’s voice, Coco complied without hesitation.

“What do you got for me?” the question came over the ear speaker.

“Has your team encountered _any_ IEDs that deep in the caves?” Ruby asked.

“…No. Not since the entry zone.”

“Just barricades and defense structures?”

“That’s a copy.”

“Any hostiles carrying explosives?”

“……No. What are you getting at, Ruby?”

The Huntress didn’t answer. She only looked to Weiss with wide eyes.

“ **We need to stop the medivac**.”

Catching on to Ruby’s intention, Weiss wheeled to the bridge officer in charge of the Ace-Ops retrieval.

“What is the location of Clover Team’s transport?!”

“Ma’am? They’re docking now.”

“Cease docking procedures!!! Deny landing permissions for all other vessels!!!”

But by the time Weiss gave the order, a number of detonations occurred around the ship. The force of the explosions sent everyone rocking side to side. Emergency lights went off along with ear-splitting alarms.

…

When Weiss opened her eyes, she was wrapped in Ruby’s arms. The Huntress’ cloak had shielded them from flying debris.

“Ruby…”

“Are you okay, Weiss?”

“Yes, I—”

 _“—WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?!”_ Whitley screamed hysterically.

It was only now, Weiss realized Ruby didn’t just protect her but her brother as well.

Once she was sure they were through the worst of it, Ruby dropped her cape’s curtain.

They could see unconscious soldiers littering the bridge. Small fires broke out from damaged equipment. Fortunately, multiple backup systems kicked in, keeping the airship afloat.

“Status report!” Weiss called.

There was a short silence, before one injured officer pulled up the ship’s logs.

“Severe damages to all landing pads. Primary engines inoperable. Secondary engines barely holding steady. Ship’s battery inoperable. Fires breaking out in multiple sectors.”

Weiss cursed.

“They knew just where to hit us…!” she gritted her teeth bitterly. “Send an urgent message to Coco’s Team. Inform her that the Ace-Ops betrayed us. Then, send a public communique to all forces ordering immediate retreat!”

It was unclear if the orders reached their intended recipients. Because at that moment, a harpoon was driven into the communications console.

“CLOVER!” Whitley raged. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF _HIIII—!!!”_

The young man yelped, when the leader of the Ace-Ops turned their sword in his direction. Weiss reactively placed her body in front of her brother, while Ruby moved in front of her.

“Captain,” Weiss tried to address Clover as calmly as possible. “What is the meaning of this…”

She watched as not only the rest of the Ace-Ops exert control over the bridge, but with a number of White Fang insurgents as well.

The chain of events was easy enough to follow. Ace-Ops faked falling into a trap after making contact with White Fang members who knew their true allegiances. They used the medivac and other resupplying transports to sneak bombs and White Fang soldiers onto the ship. As for the reason of the betrayal…

“We hold your brother responsible for the false arrest of General Ironwood,” Clover accused.

Weiss turned a scornful glance to her brother, who paled under the scrutiny.

_So the rumors were true._

_Whitley had Ironwood arrested to gain more influence over the Board and acquire the Ace-Ops._

“Hand him over, Ms. Schnee. He must pay for his crimes,” Clover ordered. “We have no intentions of hurting you.”

Weiss took a litmus test of the room. How the White Fang were holding their weapons. The representatives of the other Kingdoms being held at gunpoint.

“What did they tell you, Clover? Who told you, you could do this and get away with it?” Weiss questioned. “I doubt Ironwood could have condoned this.”

“We both know the corruption that plagues Atlas. The same corruption plaguing the other Kingdoms,” he side-glanced the other Kingdom officials. “We’re going to correct it and free an innocent man.”

“I see. So, that’s what’s going on. You made a deal with the White Fang to eliminate the main proponents of this campaign.”

“It was necessary. That arrogant brat forced our hand.”

Whitley was about to respond, when Ruby covered his mouth with her cape.

“And what happens to me?” Weiss pressed. “What happens to my team, our fellow soldiers who died for the sake of this mission?” She chewed her lip. “Sienna wasn’t here to begin with. The ones you’re working for fed my brother the false intel.”

“They want the same thing we do, Ms. Schnee. We want to make Atlas great again. You should be joining us.”

“I can’t let you murder my brother.”

“…Were you not plotting to kill him yourself? You were ready to take the same actions we are taking now. We are not so—”

 _“—Gawwwd!!!”_ Ruby interrupted. “If you even think about going into the ‘ _you and I are not so different’_ spiel, I am going to chop your head off!”

On the word of the Huntress’ threat, several weapons and guns trained on her.

“Ruby,” Weiss started.

“Weiss isn’t the same as you!” Ruby continued. “Nowhere f*cking close! Don’t even _try_ to compare yourself to her!”

“Ruby.”

“She’d never compromise like that! Not her own family! Not her own soldiers!”

“RUBY!”

The Huntress turned slowly to her side—and saw Weiss holding her rapier to her little brother’s throat.

“No…” Ruby muttered in disbelief.

“Tell me, are you my brother’s spy?” Weiss locked eyes intensely, “Or _my_ **Ritter**?”

“…”

“It’s time you made a choice. And I urge you to trust me.”

She looked past Ruby to Clover.

“I give you my brother, and the rest of us go unharmed?”

“Yes,” the Ace-Ops leader nodded. “It was in our agreement. You have my personal promise it will be so.”

Clover’s answer wasn’t important. Weiss was taking another polygraph of the room, registering the responses of the Ace-Ops. They passed… _the soldiers of the White Fang did not._

The signs were clear and the insurgents weren’t trained to hide their intentions.

“You’re being played, Clover. We all are.”

Weiss changed the direction of her sword to pierce a small hole through the window. It was the most damage she could do on such short notice, without using any Glyphs—but it would be enough for their purposes.

Ruby followed Weiss’ lead. Her cloak expanded to the size of a vast canopy, swallowing up herself, Weiss, and Whitley.

 _“—Get them!”_ one of the White Fang soldiers prompted his allies to begin shooting.

They unloaded a barrage of Dust rounds into the swirling crimson cloth. Nothing but hot air and a few singed threads to show for it.

And just when they were about to close in on the fluttering apparition, it thinned to the width of a sheet of paper — right before slipping out through the hole in the window Weiss created.

The open air greeted the three bidding their escape. Ruby’s cloak revealed their forms once more, as they entered freefall.

“Is this actually what you wanted me to do?!?!” the Huntress yelled over the blistering winds.

“Yes! You performed your duty perfectly!” Weiss shouted in response.

“Great! For once, I’m actually gonna join your brother in asking, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!?!”

Below them, the sands of Vacuo’s desert was quickly approaching. Not only that, but the falling debris from the airship attracted the Arrakis Grimm. Their landing was practically swarming with the gargantuan worms.

“Stick close to me!” Weiss yelled, drawing multiple Glyphs at rapid speed.

As the black hole of one Arrakis’ maw rose to consume them, Weiss was able to construct a sphere of armor in protection.

It was like being in a hamster ball, tumbling down a long tube. The three bumped against the sides of the wall. Then, sloshing sounds came from the outside, letting the passengers know they were moving through the worm’s digestive tract.

…

After a while, the sensation of movement stopped.

“Mmm…Not liking this…” Ruby groaned. “Too sober. **Way** too sober for this.”

Weiss illuminated the inside of the ball and watched the Huntress tip a generous amount of alcohol down her throat.

“Give me that!”

She snatched Ruby’s flask away and paused for a moment…before taking a great swig herself.

_“—Do you think I could…?”_

**““No!””** Weiss and Ruby answered Whitley simultaneously.

After taking some time to settle their nerves, there was an audible creak from the exterior. A small give in the top section, which Weiss hastily reinforced. But not before a drop a greenish goo seeped in, causing a deep hiss when it made contact with the inside.

The three stared at the eroded spot of a second.

“Don’t suppose you thought out the step after this?” Ruby asked.

“This was as far as I planned,” Weiss answered. “Escaping our enemies and making sure they couldn’t follow took emergency precedence within the first five seconds of being attacked.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining.”

“You are.”

“Not a lot.”

Weiss passed Ruby back her flask and took out her scroll.

“No reception.”

“No way to tell where we are. The Arrakis might still be around the battle, or it could be somewhere else miles away…or miles underground.”

“We have few choices.”

“Can your Glyphs hold until this thing sh*ts us out?” Ruby tapped the sides.

“A fate I’d rather not entertain. We would also suffocate before then.”

“We traveled pretty fast at the beginning, but it feels like we’re just slogging along now.”

“By my estimation, judging how long the creature’s body was, it would take at least a day to reach its anus.”

“Suffocation, right. We could change our minds about killing your brother. One less pair of lungs.”

“That _is_ an alternative worth consideration.”

Ruby and Weiss sighed at the same time, while Whitley stared incredulously at the two.

“Are you both actually joking at a time like this?!”

“We’re just spit-balling ideas,” Ruby narrowed her brow. “Never know what dumb plan might lead to a good one.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to die like this,” he shook his head. “I am the President of the Board of Directors, which governs Atlas! This can’t be my end!”

“I’m sure the worm knows what an expensive dinner you are.”

“No! NOOOO!!!”

“Ugh! Being trapped in this small space makes your whining a million times worse! Really starting to regret saving your life.”

“Hey! If it was between this and being killed by Clover, I would have preferred—"

“SHUT THE HELL UP! You don’t get to talk anymore! All of this was because of your stupid dumb ass!” Ruby vented, losing it a little. “GAH! I swear, if it wasn’t for your sister, I woulda said adi-f*cking-os to this sh*tty gig already!”

“……My sister? Don’t tell me you’ve actually fallen for—”

“Cram it, snowflake!”

 _“—She’s right,”_ Weiss agreed. “Be quiet, you’re using up valuable air… Also, it’s been obvious since the beginning that Ruby is infatuated with me.”

“Wh-jha! What?! NO!” Ruby stuttered in confusion. “It’s the reverse! **YOU’RE** OBVIOUSLY THE ONE IN LOVE WITH **ME**!”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Have you not realized that?!” 

Weiss only blinked back with a blank stare, apparently oblivious to her behavior towards Ruby.

“In any case, I know a way we can escape this predicament,” she resumed. “Although, it will be extremely difficult.”

“I’m all ears,” Ruby shrugged. “Whattaya got?”

“First, we must destroy this Grimm. The moment I release my Glyphs, its destruction must be completed in the shortest time possible.”

“Shouldn’t carving our way out of this thing’s stomach be the priority. But I guess, if we’re miles underground, we’ll be dead anyway.”

“If we successfully slay the Grimm, it won’t matter where we are.”

Ruby held her chin in thought.

“I see…that could work. But this thing’s gigantic.”

“It must be done near instantaneously. If we fail or only manage to wound it, it may retreat— _along with our only hope of survival_.”

“Way to set the bar, Weiss.”

“Speed is key.”

“We’re both pretty quick fighters, but even this trick might be a little tough to pull off,” Ruby grinned uneasily.

Weiss began conjuring multiple Glyphs in sequence. The power of her Semblance granted them both an enhanced agility and strength. They would need every last buff for the feat they were about to perform.

Ruby crossed her legs in meditation, partitioning the exhales of her breath. She put on her headphones to help concentrate. Everything done in her power to get into her special zone, where she could perform to her fullest potential.

“Hm?” But her concentration was immediately interrupted by Weiss staring an inch away from her face. “Um…? Can I help you?”

Without answering, Weiss pulled one side of Ruby’s headphones off a little. The music playing on them resounded quietly but clearly.

“Is this me?” she asked.

“Oh. Yeah. Heh!” Ruby answered awkwardly. “Took a while to find a good recording. It’s a good song.”

“…”

“It doesn’t have to be your song, if it bothers you. I just need something to set the tempo.”

“Hmmm…”

“…Wat.”

“Nothing,” Weiss gazed at her oddly for a moment. Then, let Ruby get back to listening.

She finished constructing the last of her Glyphs. And with a rough conjuration, created a sealed shell around Whitley. Now all that was left, was to synchronize with Ruby.

Weiss observed her “partner”, who was now staring back. The silver in the Huntress’ eyes gleamed with an otherworldly brightness. A melody played across her lips, slow at first, but gradually moving faster and faster.

Weiss recognized the piece. It was an old Sonata she enjoyed performing, when she used to enjoy performing.

_“Tan~_ _♪_ _Tan~_ _Ta~ Tan~ Tatan~♪”_

The way Ruby hummed the notes sent shivers down Weiss’ spine. She was reminded of the duel they had more than a month ago. A duel that reached an unsatisfying conclusion because the Huntress held back. Even in their numerous spars since, Ruby avoided using the ability she readied now.

Weiss didn’t understand, but it stirred something in her chest.

It brought out her own voice to the surface. Her melody matched Ruby’s, harmonizing as one. It was a supremely surreal experience that made them feel like they were connecting to each other. Every shred of emotion, every train of thought, shared and transcended between them. A bond formed of a strange song.

…

With a violent explosion, Weiss and Ruby burst from their armored shell. Ruby and her familiar wolf hounded in one direction, Weiss and her order of knights in the other. The worm’s stomach acid wore away at their protective Auras.

Their blades danced a violent rendition along the Grimm’s cavernous insides. Although apart, a resonance continued to exist, matching the two’s breaths and their heartbeats. The song they shared guided their movements.

Weiss became a hurricane of shining weapons. Her summoned knights fought with unreal ferocity. All of them obeying the swift strokes of their conductor. Weiss directed them farther up the Arrakis, until they reached the Grimm’s head.

…

Ruby used more of her breath than she realized. Her body was shutting down, and the only thing that kept her going was the song. A singular focus for a singular purpose. She had to fulfill her end of the fight.

The Huntress grinded the last few strokes of her scythe. Flesh rendered, and she hoped it would be enough. Nothing but blackness left.

Deep in the earth, her wolf curled her body. A mournful howl released, as everything faded away.

…

Then, a humming light echoed in the distance.

Ruby was granted relief when she thought Weiss had at least succeeded.

Something that looked like another Arrakis swarmed towards her. Not a Grimm, but more the embodiment of a person’s soul.

_Damn, Weiss…_

_You’re too cool._

.

X X X X X

.

_“I’M GONNA MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE, CLOVER!!!”_

Coco roared with rage as she emptied as many rounds as she could in the direction of the Ace-Ops leader. The man in question was forced take cover behind some boulders.

Half an hour passed since the whole battlefield erupted in confusion.

The various armies of the other Kingdoms were in full retreat after the sudden sneak attacks by White Fang soldiers from within. Many of their aircrafts took flight at full thrust, only to plummet to the earth some miles into the distance.

After letting Weiss and Whitley slip through their fingers, the Ace-Ops were immediately assaulted by the White Fang soldiers around them. It appeared they were a loose end to be tied, whether Clover’s team failed or not.

The flagship crashed into the mountains, where the battle continued to wage on. It was looking more like a free-for-all than a fight with actual sides. And in the midst of that chaos, Team CFVY encountered the Ace-Ops.

In contrast to the other forces at play, the units under Weiss’ command stayed cohesive. They united in their discipline, as well as one other reason.

 ** _“For the Admiral! FOR WEISS SCHNEE!!!”_** they rallied all across the mountainside.

And none wanted revenge for Weiss’ death more than Coco’s team.

“It’s over, Coco Adel!” Clover tried to shout over the gunfire. “Surrender now, and no more blood has to be spilt!”

“There’s _going_ to be blood, you bastard! And it’s going to be yours!!!”

Coco’s gatling gun continued to shave away at Clover’s cover. With enough time, she could probably shoot all the way through—but time wasn’t something on her side.

Out of the corner of her eye, she monitored her teammates’ progress against their counterparts. Yatsuhashi’s muscle versus the Ace-Ops’ muscle. Fox matched the other team’s own martial artist. And Velvet had the toughest job of all, taking on two enemies by herself. That said, there was a reason she was touted as the best fighter on their team.

Velvet drew several photographs in a wide fan. The channeling of her Semblance activated them all at once, weaving digital projections of the strongest weapons in her arsenal into reality. Nora’s hammer, Ruby’s scythe, Weiss’ rapier, among many others, stuck into the rocky ground. Then, with the copying of Penny’s ability, made the weapons rise by manipulating them on puppet strings.

Coco watched their battle unfold with an increasing dejectedness. As valiant as their efforts were, she’d braved enough fights to know what a losing one looked like. But whenever the thought of surrendering came up again, her gut boiled with hot lava. And she could sense her teammates felt much the same.

Clover peeked out behind his rock a millimeter, before almost catching a bullet through his skull. If he could force the fight into a melee, victory was guaranteed to be his. He just needed the right opportunity.

“BREE!” Clover called to his teammate, another fight over. “ **RED HERRING!** ”

The Ace-Ops’ resident speedster nodded, confirming the order. She broke off her engagement with Velvet and sprinted straight for Coco. The gunswoman had little choice, but to turn her crosshairs on the oncoming bogie.

Bree veered off, dodging and rolling from the spray of bullets. But in the small window Coco’s aim diverted, Clover made his gambit. The Ace-Ops leader bum rushed the opposing team leader.

“Vee! **BULLET HELL!** ” Coco ordered.

The images of Velvet’s weapons disappeared, replaced by various firearms. A concert of guns cocking echoed the field, before a rain of explosions and projectiles carpeted the entire area.

…

Coco panted tiredly. One half of her sunglasses was cracked and broken, along with an eye that was bleeding profusely.

“How much you got left in the tank, Vee?”

Her partner beside her, only gave a silent shake of her head.

“Tapped, huh? Sh*t.”

Coco spat on the ground, glaring at the three Ace-Ops members across from them. They were outnumbered, outgunned, and outmatched. Yatsuhashi and Fox were still holding their own a fair distance away, but it wouldn’t last long.

“Damn…Well, might as well go out with a bang?”

Velvet smiled with the same thoughts.

“The moment I agreed to be your partner, I always knew it would end like this.”

“…Thanks, Vel. For everything.”

“What are partners for?”

Coco lifted her damaged gatling gun once more with great effort. Velvet materialized a copy of her partner’s weapon and aimed it the same way.

As the pair set to engage the Ace-Ops once more— _a violent earthquake made everyone catch their step_.

Something ruptured the based of the mountain, sending sediment flying everywhere. Then, out from the cloud of dust and rubble, a shimmering Arrakis gave a wailing bellow.

Its twisted form leapt into the sky before landing near Coco and Velvet like a beached whale.

Although the thing took the shape of a Grimm, the pair knew what this luminescent form meant. And the appearance of two figures above the monstrosity confirmed their assumptions.

Coco was about to shout the first thing that came to mind, but ended up coughing awkwardly to hide her embarrassment. Instead, she said to the two,

“About goddamn time.” The emotion was poorly hidden in her tone. Coco might have hugged them on sight, if they weren’t currently in the middle of battle.

“ _Apologies_ ,” Weiss joined with Ruby alongside her. “You have my gratitude and respects for holding out so long.”

“…Did you actually just apologize and thank me? You’re not a ghost, right?”

Perhaps even more surprising, Coco thought she caught the tiniest outline of a smile, before Weiss turned away.

“Oof. That sucks,” Ruby followed up, commenting on the woman’s broken sunglasses.

“Looks worse than it is.”

“Must’ve been expensive.”

“…Hehe. Yeah. My favorites.”

“We’ll make sure they pay for it,” Ruby pitched hera thumbs up. “By the way, can you watch this thing while me and Weiss get to work?”

The Huntress tossed an unconscious Whitley to their feet.

“Beat ‘em fast, would ya? My team already softened them up and I wanna go home.”

“Same here. I ran out of booze.”

With a parting smirk, Ruby joined her partner in facing the Ace-Ops.

…

“Ms. Schnee,” Clover started. “There’s no point in…fighting…?”

The man’s voice trailed, when it seemed his words were falling on deaf ears. A feeling of unnerve set in, as he watched the two figures approach. There was a coldness and finality to their gait. And the closer they got, the more he could hear a haunting melody sung between them.

On the moonlit night dyed red with blood, Weiss and Ruby took on the appearances of wrathful ghosts.

And suddenly, the pair was upon them _._ Like they existed and moved in a different flow of time.

Ace-Ops’ Bree was supposed to be the fastest soldier in the Atlesian Military. Her Semblance had the highest rated speed. But she only made it five steps, before Ruby and Weiss flanked her sides. Their blank stares were the last thing Bree saw before her body was torn to shreds.

Clover drew back his harpoon, ready to launch it. Midmotion, his targets disappeared from his peripheries. It was like being robbed of his perception and logic. The only thing he could register was the cold sweat beating down his cheek — and the chilling melody that seemed both near and far at once.

_And it was between the beats of his rapidly racing heart, he felt the sharpness of cold steel sink into each of his shoulders._

Seeing two geysers of blood spill out from his leader, the third Ace-Ops member looked about his surroundings in a panic. Every minor sound made him jump in terror.

And just when everything went silent, he heard a low growl. The man spun three-sixty degrees, but couldn’t pinpoint its source. That is, until a shadow loomed right above his head.

Ruby’s wolf sunk its fangs into its prey, gnashing rabidly until they were thoroughly bloodied and incapacitated.

Coco and Velvet had trouble believing what they were seeing. Just when they caught a glimpse of Weiss and Ruby riding the giant wolf, the pair disappeared again. They were off to hunt more prey, ravaging the deserts and mountainsides until every enemy was brought down…

_Stories of that night would become something of a legend._

_A ghost story told by armies of every Kingdom and soldiers of the White Fang._

_The night when a pair of silver and crimson wraiths danced under the cursed Huntress Moon._

.

X X X X X

.

Alone in her office, Weiss opened the windows to bask in the sun’s rays a bit. The fresh breath of chill air alleviated stress from the recent Board meeting. Even the sounds of soldiers training in the courtyard felt somehow tranquil.

Few weeks had passed, since their return to Atlas. Upon doing so, several changes were immediately implemented. Rather than her usual brand of tract, the Schnee heiress employed a heavier-handed approach to making the changes she wanted to see in her Kingdom.

Weiss _persuaded_ her brother to see things her way, in the aftermath of his rescue. Her faction won a near hostile takeover of the Board’s influence. Many of her political enemies, including those who manipulated Whitley as their puppet figure, were being summarily found, arrested, and sometimes, executed. There was still much of the intricate conspiracy to unravel, but she had taken the first dramatic steps.

It rubbed many people the wrong way. More enemies made, but also a few allies as well, inspired by this new deliberate method of solution driving.

It was fair to say things were going relatively well for once.

Weiss found a certain mood hit her, and made her way to the nearby piano. She hadn’t played in ages, but its keys felt warm to the touch, like an old friend’s greeting. Practicing her scales to reorient herself, she could only describe the feeling as pleasant.

She noticed herself appreciating the little things more often as of late. Like the sun being brighter, or the cold weather feeling not as harsh, or the moments of silence being all so calming. And of course, a certain presence in her life made her feel more of who she was than she had in some time.

…

That certain presence also just happened to enter her study without knocking.

While Weiss continued her warm-up exercises, Ruby came over to lie on top of the piano. She reminded her of a lazy cat. If the cat was one of the deadliest individuals she’d ever met and was constantly day-drinking.

Weiss would normally scold the girl at this point, but perhaps on just this occasion, she wanted to devote her focus to playing the piano just right.

 _“—Heard the meeting went well,”_ Ruby struck up the conversation. “You must be happy.”

“Operation Desert Glaive should have been called off long ago. I’m disappointed it took so long.”

“Course…Why celebrate any victories, no matter how major?” Ruby rolled her eyes.

Weiss _was_ happy, though. But never being satisfied with her accomplishments was a long-ingrained habit. And there was always the next monumental task ahead of her. No time to spare being complacent.

This was as far as any relaxing would be for her.

Her fingers danced across the keys almost absentmindedly. Ruby nodded to the music.

“……So, I believe your mission has come to an end,” Weiss commented.

The other girl was silent for a few musical phrases.

“Yeah…Just about.”

“You still haven’t divulged your true purpose here. The reason you took this job wasn’t on behalf of my brother, or Glynda Goodwitch, or for Vale and Atlas.”

“Maybe I took it for you?” Ruby attempted to flirt.

“You didn’t even know who I was.”

“I knew a little bit.”

Weiss briefly stopped playing…then resumed.

_This is fine, I suppose._

_It no longer matters who sent her to me, or the reason._

_We will soon have nothing to do with each other…_

Ruby saw the thoughts beginning to plague Weiss. She could even glean some of it in her playing. It was why she wanted to talk about something else.

“So what are you going to do now?”

“Hm. I’m not sure where to begin,” Weiss said. “There are more coconspirators I have yet to level my justice on. They should be the priority. I also have to track down the true orchestrators of our incident in Vacuo. The White Fang were also being manipulated as pawns, so the puppeteers must operate on an international scale.”

“Your kill list gets longer by the day.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll find them all, and exact their fate’s due.”

As intimidating and bold as those words were, Ruby knew Weiss meant them with every fiber of her being. In truth, it terrified her a little bit, but it was also a joy to watch the woman slay.

“Hehe! Geez, Weiss. This is why everyone’s been giving you that nickname, since we got back.”

“I hadn’t heard.”

“Sure, you haven’t— _Ice Queen_.” Ruby waited, but Weiss showed no response to her unofficially endowed title. “It’s pretty fitting. I mean, you’re practically ruling Atlas now. What with your brother now becoming _your_ puppet.”

“I am merely offering my younger sibling guidance. Something that has long been overdue.”

“Uh huh. Hate to be your enemy, Weiss. I thought you were pretty scary before, but now…”

“This change can attributed in part to your influence.”

“…What.”

“You helped me realize I’d been far too gentle with my adversaries. I knew how to hurt them, but I hesitated to resort to such direct methods. They seemed too harsh or too cruel.”

“Ugh…”

“Now, I no longer hesitate.”

“Oh, god. I helped create a monster.”

“How rude. But you have my gratitude for opening my eyes and helping me adopt a cutthroat policy.”

“…Don’t-Don’t tell people that,” Ruby frowned. “Please don’t tell people it’s **my** fault for causing all this.”

“We are all burdened with the consequences of our actions, Ruby.”

“It is NOT my fault that you’re on a never-ending warpath!”

“…It is a little bit. Just a little.”

Ruby groaned, like she was nursing a hangover. Again, there was no change in Weiss’ expression, but she could see the woman maybe laughing on the inside. Then, a familiar drop of sorrow took root again.

“So, you will be resuming your Huntress duties on your return to Vale…?” Weiss’ notes became softer and more delicate.

“Yeah,” Ruby shrugged. “Goodwitch has a load of assignments waiting for me.”

“When will you be going?”

“Not much of a difference if I leave tomorrow or a week from now, right?”

The next note Weiss played was slightly late. Ruby felt a guilty for saying that, but knew she needed to. The choice didn’t belong to her.

“I see,” Weiss said in an almost quiet hush. “I acknowledge that you are a capable Huntress.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“But I believe Goodwitch is wasting your talents.”

Ruby’s eyes widened, before breaking into a toothy smirk.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Which is why, from this moment forward, you won’t just work as any other Huntress. You will be MY Huntress.”

“…”

“My enemies are still out there. They are many, and they are well-hidden and well-connected. Be the Huntress, who hunts them down. Become the arrow I loose against my foes. Fulfill your role as my _Ritter_ ,” Weiss emphasized with the stopping of her playing. “Not only in name, but in the truest sense of the word. Submit yourself to my pledge.”

“…”

“…”

“Pft!”

“…?”

“Hahaha! Why are you trying to make it sound like I should be _honored_ to be your permanent lackey?” Ruby broke into teary laughter.

“Because it is an honor,” Weiss huffed.

“……That’s not how this works, princess,” Ruby rested her chin on one hand. “You have to actually _ask_ me for my help. I know that’s not normally what you’re used to, but that’s my policy.”

Weiss paused. Her stare pierced the other with transparent sincerity.

“Very well, Ruby Rose.”

“…”

“Become my Ritter. Become my Knight and swear your undying fealty to me. This, I ask of you— _and I shall offer mine in return._ ”

There was a silence, before Ruby let out a chuckled hiss.

“That’s waaay too formal a request.” She gazed lovingly back. “ **But I accept.** ”

Weiss revealed a genuine smile on their agreement.

“One more formality, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, what now?” Ruby started to complain.

But before she could get any farther, her lips were sealed shut.

Weiss drew her in with a desirous appetite. Nothing but the shifting curtains in the windows to indicate time passing.

…

When they parted, Ruby was wrapped in a daze. Only when Weiss started playing the piano again, did she snap out of it.

“Is that part of the tradition too?” Ruby questioned, touching the bottom of her lip.

“It is,” Weiss replied shortly.

_Although, that part is usually reserved for Ritters who are consorts…_

_But I won’t tell her that._

.

X X X X X

.

When Ruby returned to her room, she flopped onto her bed lazily.

“Goodwitch is gonna kill me…” she muttered to the ceiling. “Well! It’s not like there’s any rush! Not like she’s been calling or sending me fifty texts a day to ask when I’m coming back or anything! HAHA! Haha…ha……sh*t.”

With perfect timing, Ruby’s scroll sounded with a single ring.

“And there it is! I wonder if it’s possible to fake my death or…Hm. Not from her.”

She stared at the name of the sender’s text for a while. Their speech bubble read:

**[Any updates?]**

Ruby sat up, frowning slightly. She started to text back.

**“Everything worked out okay. Weiss and Whitley are safe, all in one piece.”**

**[Temporarily or indefinitely?]**

**“As safe as can be, I guess.”**

**[They would be safer if you became Weiss’ Ritter officially.]**

Ruby scrunched her face in slight annoyance.

**“How did you know Weiss wanted to hire me permanently?”**

**[A hunch.]**

**[Will you do it?]**

**“……I agreed after she begged.”**

**[I’m sure she did.]**

Ruby hesitated a moment, before sending the next line.

**“You sure you don’t wanna let her know you’re alive?”**

There was an abnormally long wait until the next text response came.

**[…It’s better this way.]**

Ruby let out a sighing groan, as she tapped the surface of her scroll.

**“Y’know! Even if me and Yang have our issues, it’s still nice to hear from her once in a while! Just a little shoutout to let me know she’s not dead.”**

**[…]**

**“Just saying. We aren’t even real sisters. Same blood or only half of it, I think it’d be alright to let her know. Just…that you’re actually _out there_ , somewhere. And apparently willing to shell out a ton of cash to look after her.”**

**[…I will think about it.]**

**“Sure. Tell the old man, I said hi.”**

**[He says hi back.]**

Ruby set her scroll aside. She pondered on how her decision to become Weiss’ Ritter was so clear, but the future opened by the very same decision, became unbelievably murky.

“MmmMMmm~” she groaned again.

_Sisters are so complicated…_

.

X X X X X

.

“Ugh!!! Why do sisters have to be so complicated?!?!” Ruby shouted at the ceiling of the cargo plane.

“Um, Ruby?” the young man beside her asked.

“Yeah, Jaune.”

“Could you tell me why I’m smuggling you and…whoever that is, to the Menagerie?” Jaune questioned, while pointing to a heavily cloaked Weiss.

“It’s better you don’t know. Trust me.”

“You’re not going to cause any trouble, are you?”

“Don’t worry. We won’t do anything to jeopardize your humanitarian mission. And if we do get caught, or whatever blows up in our faces, we’ll keep your name out of it.”

“Why does that sound like the _least_ of my problems?”

“Cause it is.”

In the rickety cargo plane, Ruby and Weiss blended in with the rest of the volunteers. As few people as possible knew of the mission the two embarked on.

A few weeks ago, one of the S.D.C.’s branch offices was attacked. The perpetrators stole highly classified material, and it was Ruby’s job to get it back. The second priority being, the Hunt and arrest of said perpetrators.

While the emergency of the situation alone would have warranted Weiss and Ruby’s personal attention, it was also the identities of the criminals that made the task exclusive to these two.

Ruby went over the data on her scroll again.

The image of her sister Yang showed alongside a White Fang Executive by the name of Blake Belladonna. Both were dubbed wanted criminals by Atlas and the S.D.C.. And according to the intel Ruby gathered, the pair were secretly hiding on Menagerie.

_Yang…_

_What the f*ck are you up to this time?_

Another sigh escaped her. And to her surprise, Weiss subtly grasped her hand to comfort her.

_…It’s kind of ironic that you’re trying to make me feel better, when you’re the one making us go on this mission._

Perhaps reading into her partner’s expression, Weiss frowned bitterly and was about to retract her offer. But before she could pull away, Ruby knitted her fingers in hers.

_I guess for better or worse, we’ll be doing this together._

She took a long drink from her flask, snuggling closer to her partner, and gave her a quick kiss. Ruby couldn’t read Weiss’ expression under the low hood, but she could probably guess it was the same emotionless stone. Although the woman’s true feelings were guaranteed to be something else entirely underneath.

Ruby nestled into Weiss’ side, finding a comfortable position to sleep for the duration of their flight.

_Hey…_

**_You_ ** _won’t leave me, right?_

_Weiss?_

.

.

.

.

** NOTE **

This is the end of the two-shot, BUT if you’re looking for more, or at least an addition to this—I wrote something for Bumbleby Week also. Same universe, titled: _Yellow Jacket Tango_.

And, if you maybe like want to read something more lengthy, try checking out _ENMY: Team Enemy_.

Share, comment, like, whatever.

Thank you for reading and giving your support!

-NezzFoxe


End file.
